The Real World: Konoha Style
by WritingIsMyGift
Summary: This is the true story... of ten strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens when the cameras roll and people are not reading from a script... and everything filmed is real...The Real World


_This is the true story... of ten strangers... picked to live in a house...work together and have their lives taped... to find out what happens when the cameras roll and people are not reading from a script... and everything filmed is real...The Real World: Konoha Style._

The blonde woman with amber eyes looked at the group of nine that stood in front of her. She sighed as she took one more sip of her sake. "Listen up you little brats! For now on, the house behind me," she pointed behind her to an extravagant two story house, "will be where you all will reside for the next seven months. Relationships developed with the people next to you will solely be based on how you treat others. I will try not interfere with any personal matters. However, I will interfere when, and only when, your personal matters interfere with a mission."

"Guests are allowed over and are able to stay the night. Your rooming assignments are based on whoever you feel you are comfortable sharing a room with. That's all that I have to say. You may now enter what you all will now know as 'home'."

With that last word being said, the hyperactive blonde boy ran into the house. One of his bags bumped into Tsunade's left arm causing her to spill some of her sake.

"Runt!" she growled as the others made their way into the house.

As the other nine members entered into the house, most were amazed by the beauty of their new home. The blonde haired girl with blue eyes raced the pink haired girl with green eyes up the stairs.

"They're troublesome already," the guy with his hair in a spiked ponytail sighed.

"But she's cute!" the guy wearing a green jumpsuit exclaimed. His silky hair was in a bowl cut. All of the other males eyed him before deciding to continue on with their rooming assignments. The guys all moved silently up the stairs. Who seemed to be the oldest of the three remaining women looked to the other two and said, "I'm Temari."

She set her bags on the ground and placed her hands on her hips. Her wild, blonde hair was in four ponytails and her bangs messily framed her face. "You," she said pointing to the youngest with the dark indigo hair and pale eyes, "seem to be very shy." She then pointed to the other girl whose brunette hair was tied into two buns. "You don't seem as shy as her, but I can tell you are a cool person. Us three seem to be the sane woman, so how about we room together?"

The girl with the buns grinned. "That can be arranged. I'm Tenten, the girlfriend of her cousin." She then pointed back to the shy girl.

Temari looked at the shy girl. "Is her cousin that attractive guy with the long, silky brunette hair and pale eyes?"

Tenten couldn't help but to blush. "Yes, that's all me!"

Temari grinned back at Tenten. "I'm not mad at you at all for that! He's very nice looking. Also, that guy with the pineapple ponytail is pretty hot. The pale boy with the dark eyes is hot as well, but pineapple guy looks to be more up my alley."

All three girls giggled as they continued their conversation up the stairs.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Sasuke sat on his bed and looked around. It seemed that he would be able to room by himself. A smirk crossed his porcelain skin as he thought about how the other two guys would have to share a room with the weird guy wearing the green jumpsuit. His dark, spiked hair became messy as he slowly laid back and blew his long bangs off of his face. _"I'm all alone," _he thought closing his eyes. _"Those two annoying girls will have to room together. The weird guy is with those other two reserved ones. The other three woman are together. There's no one to bug me."_

Sasuke thought wrong. His onyx eyes snapped opened at once as he heard his door slam against the wall.

"I HAVE TO ROOM WITH THIS QUIET GUY!" the hyperactive blonde boy exclaimed more than asking. His clothes were wet and dripping water all over the nice carpet. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Could you please quit yelling?"

"YOU SEEM TO QUIET FOR ME TO ROOM WITH! WHY COULDN'T YOU ROOM WITH THAT OTHER QUIET GUY WITH THE GIRLY HAIR?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Do you think that I would like to room with someone who takes shower with their close on?"

The blonde looked down at his clothes and back at Sasuke. "I DIDN'T TAKE A SHOWER! I TOOK A DIP IN THE HOT TUB!"

Sasuke decided to be the bigger man. Instead of arguing with the idiot, he ignored him, and decided to leave "their" room for a while. When Sasuke finally reached the kitchen, it was already occupied the male brunette and the guy with the spiked ponytail. They were eating pizza that was just delivered to the house.

"How troublesome," the guy with the ponytail sighed as he took a bite of his pepperoni slice.

Sasuke sat across from them at the table.

The guy with the ponytail continued. "You have to room with the loudmouthed blonde and we're stuck with the guy who talks about youthfulness. Man…what a drag."

The brunette with the long hair sighed as he took a bite of his Meat Lover's slice. "I should've just followed my heart when I told my girlfriend that I didn't want to sign up for this."

Sasuke helped himself to a slice of Meat Lover's pizza.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara," the guy with the ponytail said to Sasuke.

The brunette closed his pale eyes as he heard something crash upstairs. He sighed before going on, "I'm Neji Hyuuga. The girl with the pale eyes like mine is my cousin, Hinata Hyuuga. And the brunette girl, with the buns, is my girlfriend Tenten."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke curtly replied.

Neji got up and headed to the refrigerator. He pulled out a bottle of water.

"Grab me one," Shikamaru said finishing up his pizza.

"You want one?" Neji said without looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, that would be fine."

Neji sat back down at the table and handed the other two their water bottles.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Shikamaru said continuing their conversation. "I've heard about you before. You're the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. Neji here is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. I see you two have something in common."

Said boys looked at each other while sipping on their water.

Neji then turned to Shikamaru. "I'm sure he has heard about you as well. You are a genius with a two hundred plus IQ you know."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, but it's so troublesome at times. Everyone expects me to solve their problems because they're too lazy to think for themselves."

Sasuke's blonde roommate ran into the kitchen. Because his clothes were still drenched, he slid into a counter. The pink haired girl angrily ran after him wearing nothing but a towel. When she finally caught him, she roughly punched him on top of his head.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO WATCH ME CHANGE INTO MY SWIMSUIT!"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled to Sasuke and Neji, who nodded in agreement.

The blonde boy rubbed his head. "I couldn't help myself!"

The pink haired girl then looked at Sasuke and Neji. She then realized she was still wearing only a towel and blushed.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled to her.

She threw her hand at him as if she was trying to forget he was there. She then walked over to the table. With a huge smile, she leaned closely over Shikamaru's shoulder. "That pizza looks delicious." She looked from Sasuke to Neji and licked her hips. "Well me and my friend Ino are about to get in the hot tub."

The blonde girl, better known as Ino, ran into the room wearing her bikini. When she saw Neji and Shikamaru, she blushed just as pink as the other's hair. When she saw her friend leaning over Shikamaru's shoulder, she turned red from anger. "What are you doing!" When she saw the annoyed look on Sasuke's and Shikamaru's faces, she felt embarrassed. She faked a laugh and walked closer to the table. _"Sakura is trying to steal that cutie with the ponytail and the one with the spikes away from me!" _Ino thought to herself. _"I got something for that!"_

Ino leaned over Neji and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did Sakura here tell you gentlemen that me and her were about to get in the hot tub?"

"Yes I did," Sakura hissed through her teeth.

"Well why don't you two join us?" Ino asked looking from Sasuke to Shikamaru. "Make sure you bring your friend here," she said rubbing her face against Neji's.

"I'm free to join you!" the hyperactive blonde yelled running over to the table.

"What's all the commotion?" Temari asked walking in the room with Tenten and Hinata. Temari's and Tenten's eyes went wide as they looked at Sakura and Ino.

"That's my girlfriend," Neji said pointing at Tenten.

"Sorry," Ino said with a grin. She let Neji go and stepped away. _"She's not even pretty!"_

Tenten made her way to Neji and crossed her arms. "Temari and I were about to play Tekken. We were wondering if you and any of your friends wanted to play."

"I'm in," Shikamaru said loosening Sakura's grip from around him. Temari inwardly smiled to herself. Shikmaru looked to Sasuke "You in?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"WHY DOES THE BORING GUY HAVE TO BE MY ROOMMATE?"

"What's your name?" Ino asked the blonde idiot.

"_I guess she likes me. I'd take her if I can't get Sakura."_ With a foxy grin, he replied, "Naruto".

Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you're annoying."

Naruto looked as if his world was crushed. Shikmaru, Neji, and Sasuke all looked at Naruto before standing.

"Good luck," Shikamaru said to Sasuke referring to Naruto.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Sasuke decided to use the time that everyone else was busy to shower. This was probably the only time he could be to himself. He didn't feel that Neji and Shikamaru were a nuisance. In fact, he felt that they were probably the only people he would want to deal with in the house. It's just that Naruto, his roommate by force, seemed as if he was going to drive Sasuke up a wall. Sasuke relaxed as the warm water ran freely over his body.

When all the hot water had finally run out, he stepped out of the shower to be face to face with Naruto. The two boys stood frozen for a moment before Naruto yelled in agony and Sasuke rushed to grab his towel.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

"Shut up, Dobe!" Sasuke said trying to keep his composure. This situation was just downright embarrassing. Not only was this was the first time that he'd ever been naked in front of someone, but Naruto, of all the people I the house, had to be to one to see him. One thing that Sasuke never did was letting someone see his emotions. "That should teach you to knock next time."

Naruto became enraged by how calm Sasuke was acting. "I HAVE EVERY RIGHT NOT TO KNOCK! THIS IS 'HOME' YOU KNOW!"

Sasuke turned to the door. "That's why you will continue ending up in predicaments like this." Before he could touch the knob, the door was yanked open by Ino and Sakura. Temari, Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, and Shikmaru stood behind them.

"W-what happened?" Hinata asked with soft voice.

"HE FLASHED ME!" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke's left eye twitched. "You barged in on me."

"DID NOT!"

"Quit yelling all of the time!" Sakura and Ino snapped.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I can't help that I'm a loud person."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, Ino, and Sakura and decided that he needed to get away from the presence of all of them. As he walked past, Neji grabbed his arm. "Come with me," the brunette whispered. He led Sasuke down the hall to one of the rooms that Sasuke had yet to discover. When the door was opened, Sasuke saw two chairs and a camera. The walls of the room were painted pink at the top and baby blue at the bottom.

"This is the confessional room," Neji told Sasuke closing the door behind him. "You know how that goes. Maybe you should do this to deal with your feelings for Naruto."

Sasuke looked from the camera to Neji. "It's not really my style."

Neji shrugged. "It wasn't mine either until I met Lee. Usually I meditate, but there's too many distractions. Well, you can choose to do what you want." With that, Neji slipped out of the room.

Sasuke looked from the door to the camera and decided what he was going to do. He turned the camera on and sat in the baby blue chair. He looked at the camera.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." _"That was a nice way to start off." _"We were supposed to choose who we wanted to room with. I was unlucky enough to get forced into sharing a room with the dobe." Sasuke smirked to himself. _"This confessional could come in handy." _"The reason that I'm only wearing a towel is because that idiot barged in on me right when I got out of the shower." Sasuke stopped once again as he heard commotion right outside of the door.

"YOU SAW HIM NAKED?" Ino shrieked.

"WE OUGHTA KILL YOU!" Sakura yelled as she stomped down the hall.

Sasuke sighed as he continued his confessional once more. "I don't even know why I signed up for this. This is the last time that I listen to my brother and his stupid ideas." Sasuke then stood and cut off the camera.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Naruto laid his sore body in his bed. "It really sucks to be beaten up by two females,' he said aloud to no one in particular. Sasuke entered the room wearing a black muscle shirt with his black pajama pants. Little Uchiha crests were printed all over them. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was wearing a pajamas set with printed foxes all over them. The shirt seemed to be tight. Even though the sleeves were long, Sasuke could still see a majority of Naruto's tanned, muscled arms.

"I bet I'm bigger than him," Naruto continued to say not knowing Sasuke's presence was in the room. Sasuke's left eye twitched as he inched closer to Naruto. Naruto chuckled to himself. "I bet I'd hurt the little pretty boy's feelings."

"Is that so?" Sasuke said standing over Naruto. Without a second thought, he punched Naruto on the top of his head. "Dobe, stay out of my way."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

"Why are you yelling at two in the morning?"

"Because my body was already sore from Sakura and Ino." Naruto closed his eyes. "They're so obsessed with you, Neji, and Shikamaru. What's so special about you guys? Neji looks like a girl. Shikamaru seems so boring. You, I'm bigger than you."

Sasuke's left eye twitched.

Naruto opened one eye. "You know it's true," he taunted.

Sasuke's eye continued to twitch.

"Am I right?"

Sasuke had to prevent himself from punching Naruto again. "I've never seen _'yours'_, nor am I trying to." He then punched the other boy on the jaw.

"What was that for?"

Sasuke gave a devious smirk and walked over to his bed.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

**Yeah, this is the end of chapter one. I would really appreciate if you all would review instead of just reading the story. And please give me your honest opinion. As a writer, how would I know what I need to work on if no one reviews? I worked hard on this, so I would like to know that my hard work isn't in vain.**

**There will be characters other than the ones already mentioned. So if you don't see your favorite character already, maybe you will in later chapters. **


End file.
